


Massively Off Course

by WeaverOfWorlds



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Crack, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, fiction meets reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaverOfWorlds/pseuds/WeaverOfWorlds
Summary: When you have one of your Ideas™ about Gilmore flirting with Matt essentially being Matt flirting with himself, it's just too funny of a concept not to write down.





	Massively Off Course

Matt awoke suddenly to the sound of clattering cups and plates from the direction of the kitchen. In his half sleeping state, he gave a small smile and mumbled to Marisha, despite thinking it was her making the noise. "Mmmmmornin babe, you making pancakes?" He was surprised, therefore, to get a response from right next to him.

"You heard that too?" In contrast to her fiancée, Marisha was wide awake and alert. She could faintly smell herbs, unfamiliar ones, coming from what was logically the kitchen.

As signals flew together in his mind; that Marisha was with him and therefore there was an intruder in their house, Matt awoke fully and slid silently out of bed. He moved to the closet and grabbed the sabre he still had from his old Raphael cosplay. Putting out a hand to Marisha he quietly told her to stay put before stealthily moving through the house in the direction of the noises.

They'd lived there long enough that Mercer had the layout committed to memory and he managed to get to the kitchen without trouble, but he noticed something during his approach that bothered him;

There was a bright light streaming from the doorway and the faint sound of singing, a male voice, rich and deep, singing in a language he both didn't recognise and was intimately familiar with.

Marquetian.

His grip tightened on his weapon instinctively; while that voice was one of a non-threatening being, said being shouldn't be in his kitchen at four in the morning, heck shouldn't be in there at all.

He took a deep breath and poked his head into the kitchen, squinting slightly in the light as his eyes grew adjusted.

"Why hello there good sir~"

Matt flinched, that voice was so familiar and yet so alien to him. He tentatively opened his eyes and was met with the dark skin, gold jewellery and warm smile of Shaun Gilmore. Words caught in the DM's throat as his grip went limp around his fake weapon and it clattered to the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion; something seems to have interfered with my teleportation spell and I appear to not be where I intended to go. Could you possibly tell me where I am? This doesn't feel like Exandria."

When Matt didn't answer, the man's warm smile fell and his brow furrowed with worry. "Sir? Are you quite alright?"

Marisha being Marisha had followed a short distance behind her fiancée, worried for his wellbeing. She knew he wasn't very physically strong and that he provided couldn't hold his own if he ended up in a fight with the intruder.

Channeling the twins as best she could, Marisha snuck after Matt, but hearing his weapon fall and seeing his form paralysed, she ran forward and snatched up the fallen false blade.

Gilmore's eyes fell on Marisha and his rather worried expression brightened again. "Ah Keyleth my dear, what a relief to see a familiar face in this unfamiliar realm."

Her jaw fell slack at the sight of the man before her; those rich purple robes and that glittering jewellery. Steeling herself, she looked around the lit kitchen and saw the lightbulb gleaming despite it being switched off. He must have cast Light on the bulb she thought. 

Her gaze next fell upon the sideboard, seeing the pestle and mortar and the jars of herbs and spices from the now open cupboards. Recalling the real life reading she'd done, it seemed that  _'Gilmore'_ was attempting to craft a healing draught. Returning her attention to the intruder, Marisha gripped the handle of Matt's sword tightly. "Matt? You okay babe?"

Mercer merely nodded, still slightly in shock from the encounter. 

"Matthew?" 

"Y-yeah..." his voice was high pitched and unsteady, torn between fear and glee. "I-I'm good."

"So am I the only one seeing Gilmore here or..?"

"No.. he's there. Unless we're both having the same dream or hallucination."

Gilmore chuckled kindly, waving a hand dismissively. "I assure you both I'm very real. Now Keyleth, who is this man? I thought you were betrothed to Vax'ildan."

Marisha let her body relax, however she didn't relinquish her grip on her weapon, "I... I'm not Keyleth. Keyleth doesn't exist? But you aren't supposed to exist either so I suppose she does?" She glanced back at her fiancee uncertainly, "my... my name is Marisha Ray." A pause, "are you really Shaun Gilmore?"

The dark skinned man gave a bow, "the one and only~"

"But how? You aren't supposed to  _exist._ Matt made you up."

Gilmore laughed, winking at Matt. "For some reason I'm not surprised in the slightest."

Matt blushed deeply, now he understood how Vax probably felt when Shaun flirted with him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, only someone as brilliant as you must be could dream up a man as glorious as I."

Marisha snorted and lowered the weapon, stepping to one side. This was bound to be entertaining. 

"Oh, um, what?" Matt's pale green eyes were fixed on Gilmore, the man's movements almost seemed to be hypnotic.

"Well when I arrived here I was attempting to visit my parents in Marquet, but a powerful arcane interference pulled my spell off target." 

"R-really?" Matt was astonished, it took a massively powerful curse on Opash's island to throw off a transportation spell and that was only by a few miles. But to transport someone to, not just another plane of existence, but another universe entirely, must've taken something serious. "And you think that was... me?"

Gilmore's eyes sparkled, "well if what the beautiful Miss Ray says is true and you created me, it's only logical that you created all of Exandria. And that is some serious power." He chuckled, "and, if you don't mind my saying so, you certainly have a near supernatural quality to you~"

Marisha laughed, this was one hell of a surreal sight, she was basically watching her fiancee flirt with himself. "Well, you're not wrong."

Matt's blush only deepened, why oh why had he made Gilmore so handsome and charming? "S-so I suppose you wanna get home right? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You tell me, I've never travelled between universes before, only planes."

"Well I never made mechanics for this, I didn't think it was possible!"

Marisha gave a sigh and shook her head. "I'll put the kettle on, looks like this is gonna be a long day."


End file.
